Problem: A segment with endpoints at $A(2, -2)$ and $B(14, 4)$ is extended through $B$ to point $C$. If $BC = \frac{1}{3} \cdot AB$, what are the coordinates for point $C$? Express your answer as an ordered pair.
Solution: From $A$ to $B$, the $x$-coordinate increases by $12$ and the $y$-coordinate increases by $6$.  If we continue on for $\frac{1}{3}$ of this distance, we will add $\frac{1}{3}12=4$ to the $x$-coordinate and $\frac{1}{3}6=2$ to the $y$-coordinate, to get $C=(14+4,4+2)=\boxed{(18,6)}$.